Harry Potter and the Unexpected 1
by jubee
Summary: UPDATED... CHAPTER ONE When Harry and gang go back to Hogwarts, they are surprised to see two new students... the same two who are supposed to be dead... but to Harry, there is something familier about them... and he can't put his finger on it...
1. The Ansonia's

*Re-wrote/updated this chapter. *  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The Ansonia's ~_~_~_~_~  
  
It had been over a month since Lord Voldemort had risen, and the whole wizard world was on the look out everywhere they went. Even the muggle world had been informed, like they had with Sirius Black, but were told to be even more worried, as Voldemort was even more dangerous than Black.  
  
Harry Potter, who was the little boy who had made Voldemort lose his powers in the first place, was sitting on his bed at 4 Privet Drive, reading the 'Daily Prophet'. He had subscribed to it as soon as he got back to the Dursleys (his Aunt and Uncle's) to keep up with what 'he who must not be named' was doing.  
  
Today was the 6th of August 1995... Harry read aloud:  
  
"Voldemort was seen in Italy last night, he and his followers destroyed a little town called (*no name yet, working on it) killing most of the residents, magic and muggle. Among them was a well-respected family, the Ansonia's. Unfortunately Serafina Ansonia and her husband Patrick Jones were also killed, trying to protect their daughters, twins Magenta and Kerlic - 15 - who had managed to escape, they have not been seen since." Harry put the news paper down, even though he didn't know these girls, he hoped that they were alright, after all, he knows what it was like to loose both your parents.  
  
"HARRY POTTER." Shouted his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry went down stairs and there was his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley, all starring at him, then their eyes switched to the television, Harry followed their gaze, his eyes nearly popped out of his head: Wizard Channel.  
  
Vernon was about to say something, when the funny looking wizard news reporter spoke.  
  
"As you all know Voldemort is either In Italy, or around that area. We have strong evidence to prove this, but his whereabouts exactly are unknown. If you live within this or any surrounding area, please take precaution. And if anyone sees the Ansonia twins, please contact either Cornelius Fudge or Albus Dumbledore immediately. The Ministry of Magic has made it so that every house that has someone magic living there, will get this channel. It will come on, every time there is an update about Voldemort. And for all you Muggles, who don't believe in magic, please note that you cannot turn over or turn the television off. Thank you for watching, we'll be back as soon as there anymore news." Said the funny looking Wizard, and then the television went back to some program the Dursleys were watching.  
  
"Well, I that is what he thinks, I am not having any wizard channel popping up all day, everyday." Said Vernon picking up the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Said Harry  
  
"Never your mind." Vernon snarled, and then he yelled...  
  
"Stupid people, not answering the phone. I'll ring tomorrow." Said Vernon and he slammed the receiver down.  
  
Vernon did phone, the next day and the next, in fact it was nearly the end of August before anyone answered.  
  
"I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO TONY BLAIR!!!" Shouted Vernon  
  
"Who is this?" Said the answer.  
  
"My name is Vernon Dursley and I WANT TO SPEAK TO TONY BLAIR." Said Vernon.  
  
"I'm sorry MR Dursley, but MR Blair is out all day. Should I take a message?" the receiver said.  
  
"You just tell him, that I live in number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey and I want this blooming wizard channel off my TV by the end of the day." Said Vernon.  
  
"We are sorry MR Dursley, but we have no control over that, if you are getting that channel on your television then it must be because someone who is either a witch or wizard lives in your house." Said the reply.  
  
"We do not have a wizard of witch living in this house, now get that channel off my television now!!!" Shouted Vernon, slamming the phone down.  
  
Vernon walked out the room, totally blanking Harry.  
  
The rest of the holidays were like this, so when September the 1st came, Harry was very glad. He got a lift off the Dursley's as they were going to London. It was a long and boring journey, with Vernon talking about drills all the way. When they finally reached Kings Cross station, it was 10:40am, which gave Harry, twenty minutes to get on to the platform, find Hermione and Ron, and then to get onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Well, goodbye then." Said Vernon, with all Harry's stuff out of the car.  
  
"Oh, and ask them if you can stay there for the summer as well! And tell them to take that stupid channel off my television." Said Vernon, and he passed him Hedwig's cage - and before Harry could say anything, Vernon had got back into the car, and drove off. Harry made his was to platforms 9 and 10, and then when no-one was looking, he headed for the barrier in between them, and he was through to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Harry. How are you?" Said Hermione, who ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Have you seen Ron? He should be here." Said Hermione, looking past Harry.  
  
"Urgh. He's only got... RON!!!" said Hermione, spotting Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys'. She ran over to them.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Hermione." Said Harry laughing, what was going on between those two?  
  
"Hi." Said Ron, quite shyly, to Hermione. Ginny, Ron's little, and only sister came up, to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hiya Ron, Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
"Hi." Said Ginny, quickly, not looking at Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said George, one of Ron's older twin brothers. All shy... taking the mick out of Ginny.  
  
"Hermione." Said Fred, in the same tone. But taking the mick out of Ron. Harry who knew this, tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"What do you two want?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Us, what makes you think we'd want anything?" Said Fred, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Yeah, just saying 'hello' to Harry." Said George, pretending to be all embarrassed.  
  
"And Hermione, Hi Hermione." Said Fred.  
  
"Well will you just bog off, please?" Said Ron.  
  
"Ooh Ron, calm down my good sir, we were going any way. Bye Hermione." Said Fred.  
  
"Bye Harry." Said George, and they both walked off, laughing.  
  
"Let's go and find an empty carriage." Said Harry.  
  
They all boarded the Hogwarts Express at - 10:50am, when the last few people had boarded the train, and found a compartment for them selves, it was 11am, and the train pulled out of the platform. Through the window, the city passed by quickly, and they were now in the country. Harry was in a compartment with Hermione and Ron - they were both being quiet, there was an awkward silence...  
  
"So, Hermione, what did you do with Rita Skeeter? Did you ever set her free?" Said Harry, remembering that Hermione caught her at the end of last term.  
  
"Oh yeah, but of course I told the Ministry of magic that she was a unregistered Animagus. You know I had to, it's illegal, and that way, she can't go round snooping into other peoples business, without being caught." Said Hermione. The compartment went quite again.  
  
After a while the trolley lady came round, and they got all their favourite sweets, such as chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans. They had fun impersonating the witches and wizards they got from the chocolate frogs, and making each other eat the disgusting looking Bertie Botts.  
  
"You eat that khaki coloured one Hermione." Said Harry  
  
It was getting dark now, and they'd eat all they could manage, making sure they left enough for the school feast. They had also had enough of playing games, the Bertie Botts were making them sick, and impersonating famous Witches and Wizards was getting boring.  
  
There was only about 10 more minutes until they arrived at the Hogmeade station, so they decided to change into their robes. Harry looked at his friends - who were still being quiet, he couldn't stand the silence anymore, it was deafening, and so he said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"So have any of you heard anymore about the Ansonia twins? There has been nothing about them in the 'Daily Prophet' and Uncle Vernon has banned me from watching the television, ya know with the wizard channel popping up all the time." Said Harry. Hermione was about to answer when the compartment door opened, and there stood Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Oh they are so dead by now." Said Malfoy, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What?" Said Ron  
  
"Yeah, like they'd survive, ya know, it has been nearly a month. And if Voldemort hasn't got them, then they would have starved to death." Said Malfoy  
  
"Get lost Malfoy." Said Harry, Malfoy looked at him.  
  
"Not been killed yet, Potter?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it, does it?"  
  
"Shame, well hurry up, I could do with a good laugh."  
  
"Why are you, in need of a good laugh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Stick ya conk out Weasley, Nice robes - I'm sure they were ancient when my father was at school. Oh well, they'll do to laugh at for now." Said Malfoy, laughing, he then turned to Hermione.  
  
"You still here as well? Remember what I said about Mudbloods, I'd be on the watch out now, if I was you."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! Is there any reason why you are in here?" Said Harry.  
  
"Well I came here to tell Granger that she is letting the Prefects down, sitting in here with you two. You're meant to sit up front, in the Prefect's compartment."  
  
"And sit with you, I think I'll give that a miss, and before you say anything about Harry and Ron, please take a look who is on either side of you." Said Hermione, in a very cool tone. Malfoy looked at both Crabbe and Goyle, and then looked back to Hermione, he opened his mouth about to say something but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Goodbye Malfoy." She said pushing them out of their compartment with a simple knock back jinx the door closed behind them.  
  
"That was brilliant." Said Ron, looking very proud. Hermione smiled at him, it was a different smile than he'd seen her smile. 'Is there anything going on between them?' thought Harry he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought though, because Hermione started talking again, and snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I wonder who will be the new defence against the dark arts Professor?" Said Hermione.  
  
"What? Oh yeah... don't know!!!" Said Harry.  
  
"I hope it's someone who knows what they're doing. I mean, the only proper one we've had was Lupin, so I hope it's someone like him. Though Mad eye Moody was a good teacher, shame he was Barty Crouch Jnr, who was pretending to be Moody. Then we've had Lockhart... and what a teacher he was, he wouldn't know a Levitating spell to a knock back jinx, and then Quirrell, he was ok, except he talked so quiet and stuttered all the time. Do you know I was so mad with him when I found out he could talk properly, imagine all the more work you could learn each lesson." Said Hermione. Ron and Harry sort of looked at her; as if they had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Well you could, if he'd talk a lot quicker, you'd get a lot more information in each lesson. Do you know how much we actually missed, because of him??? Three whole quills worth, a lesson... Terrible!" Said Hermione.  
  
The conversation was like this all the way up to the castle, into the Entrance hall, and then into the Great Hall. In fact she only finished speaking when McGonagall came in with the first years. Peeves, the Poltergeist was laughing.  
  
"Ooh yay, I love September the first, favourite day of the year... beats Christmas... just to see all these ickle firsties... hee, hee, hee, look at all your faces... look like you've seen a ghost! Don't worry, I'm a poltergeist...." said Peeves laughing, and somersaulting.  
  
"Oh don't worry, ickle Peevesey won't hurt you." Said Peeves, pulling tongues at one of the first years.  
  
"Peeves, do you mind not holding up the sorting." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry Sir Dumbledore." Said Peeves, blowing a raspberry and flying off.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
* Yeah I know it sucked!!! :o( I ain't in much of a writing mood at the moment! :o( 


	2. Second Sorting

* Updated... I do appreciate the help but you were being ~ or sounding very   
  
stuck up, and I don't take lightly to that. I would like some help, but I do   
  
want to keep this, my own as well. I am sure you will understand this. If I was   
  
being snotty to you, I'm SORRY but I was just sticking up for my self, as it did   
  
sound like you were criticizing everything I was doing.  
  
I know that it's not going to be the best fic, I am not a writer ~ this   
  
was purely something I started for fun. And I know that it might not make sense   
  
~ which is where the help is needed, if you tell me where its all mixed up, I   
  
will re-write it.   
  
Please don't freak out on me again, this is not being snotty and I'll   
  
admit that I read your reviews the wrong way, but they are a little harsh. You   
  
help is welcome, with the fic ~ the muddled up bits that to the readers don't   
  
make sense, and if you want to help me with some of the punctuation, that is   
  
fine, just if we start all over with out the snotty-ness from both of us.  
  
And by the way, reading it again, I have spotted a few mistakes... so   
  
thank-you for pointing them out! I am working on them now ~ which is a good   
  
thing, because I have writers block! :o(*  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Second sorting   
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The sorting ceremony had finished, and there was a good range of varieties   
  
of new students in each house ~ the boy who Peeves pulled tongues at was in   
  
Gryffindor; his name was Orli Enoch. (*He is a vital part in the story, that's   
  
why he was the only one named.) He had short, strawberry blonde coloured hair,   
  
blue eyes and was about 5ft tall. After he was put into Gryffindor he sat in   
  
front of Harry, he blushed and looked past him.   
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." said the head master, standing up.   
  
The hall went quiet, and everyone looked up and the old, but caring man.  
  
"Firstly I'd like to remind the first year students, and some of the older   
  
pupils as well, as they don't seem to listen," he continued, looking over at the   
  
Weasley twins - as he said the last bit.  
  
"That the forbidden forest is out of bounds - hence the name. Secondly, I'd like   
  
to thank Madam Hooch, for agreeing to start some night flying lessons, which   
  
will start next week, for all you Quidditch fans, or all who want to learn how   
  
to fly.   
  
"And thirdly to our new Defence against the dark arts teacher ~ Professor   
  
Kewley. Who has, by the way, also agreed to start a duelling-club, once term   
  
starts properly!" everyone started clapping, and there were a few excited   
  
whispers about the 'night flying lessons' and the 'duelling club'. Eventually   
  
they died down again, after hearing the cough or their head master.  
  
"And finally, I wish to tell you about two other students, who will be   
  
Starting in fifth year. But before you meet them there are a few things I must   
  
tell you. Kerlic and Magenta are the only two members of their family who got   
  
away from Voldemort and his followers; they come from Italy but do speak   
  
English. They have had a pretty hard time lately; they had to fight to save   
  
their lives on the odd occasion, also, they have had to make their own way over   
  
to England, from Italy with only a bit of money.   
  
"You may have read about them in the 'Daily Prophet' a few times. But   
  
please do not ask them about what they have just been through, one cannot   
  
imagine the horror they have witnessed these last few weeks. " Dumbledore   
  
trailed off standing there silent for a moment.   
  
"They used to go to a magical school called - 'Magia Legno' in a little   
  
small town in Italy (*yeah, I'm working on a small town. If any of you know   
  
Italy, and know of a small town, feel free to help. Thanks!) Unfortunately, this   
  
was one of many buildings that was destroyed buy Voldemort and his follows, so   
  
that is why they are starting here. I hope you will make them feel welcome.  
  
"So with out further a due, please welcome Kerlic and Magenta Ansonia."   
  
The door to the Great Hall opened - standing there were two twin girls, of the   
  
age 15. One had shoulder length straight brown hair, the underneath was a dark   
  
blue ~ almost black and she had the most piercing baby blue eyes you could ever   
  
imagine, this was Kerlic. The other twin had long black hair, that trailed most   
  
the way down her back, her eye's where different to her sisters; she had big   
  
chocolate coloured eyes, that made you want to melt - this was Magenta. They   
  
both carried what looked like a purse attached to a strap, on their shoulders -   
  
these contained their wands.   
  
It was easy to make out which twin was who, because of the differences in   
  
them. Harry like the rest of the hall was looking at the twins closely. He was   
  
trying to tell them apart, making a mental note of what twins were like - their   
  
characteristics, the way they presented them selves... he noticed that the twins   
  
looked confident, but the one with the longer hair (*he doesn't know the names   
  
yet) seemed more so than her sister. She seemed to be the more grown up one, and   
  
the way she was linking her sisters' arm and looking at her - she gave off the   
  
impression that she was over-protective of her sister, and if anyone should harm   
  
her in any way - would pay!   
  
The other twin was still confident looking, but something about those sad   
  
baby blue eyes, told a different story.  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
  
  
"Will everyone join me in giving Kerlic, and Magenta a true Hogwarts   
  
welcome." Said Dumbledore, pointing at each of the twins as he said their names.   
  
With that everybody in the hall stood up and started to clap, even the   
  
Slytherins - as Professors Snape gave them one of his 'famous' looks. There were   
  
'HEYS' and 'WELCOMES' and even the Ghosts came to join in. Nearly headless Nick   
  
went up to them ~  
  
"I hope to see you in Gryffindor fellow Hogwarts student." Then the other   
  
ghosts, from the other houses did the same, first was the Grey Lady.  
  
"Two smart looking girls like you're selves, bound to see you in   
  
Ravenclaw." Then the Fat Friar came up he was so excited he float through them -   
  
making them shiver.   
  
"Hufflepuff is the house you want to be, work hard us Hufflepuffs!" he   
  
said, floating off again. Then the Baron came up, he just floated round the   
  
twins for a second then he floated off back to the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
As the twins started walking down through the hall, they heard little   
  
whispers from the tables that made them laugh.  
  
"They're fine." Said Dean Thomas.   
  
"Wonder what house they'll be in?" Said Justin Finch Fletchley.   
  
"They won't be in Slytherin, will they Draco?" said Pansy Parkinson, who   
  
was sitting a few seats down from Malfoy Jnr. One of the twins stopped and   
  
looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kerlic looked at her sister, she was looking across   
  
the hall, and staring hard the expression on her face was easy to make out -   
  
pure hatred.   
  
"Malfoy." Whispered Magenta. Kerlic looked behind her sister and was   
  
shocked to see the boy with the white blonde hair, sitting there, looking amused   
  
with something. She then turned to the front of the hall - straight at   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"You never said we'd be schooling with a Malfoy, Dumbledore!" she said,   
  
getting her wand out of her purse, she pointed it in Malfoy's direction. Magenta   
  
followed.   
  
"Kerlic, Magenta Ansonia, we do not disarm other students." Dumbledore   
  
said in a worried tone.   
  
"He's a MALFOY, Dumbledore." Said Magenta.   
  
"Girls, I am well aware of who he is, being as he has been in this school   
  
for 5 years. But I also know that he is innocent!" he replied with a look that   
  
didn't believe what he was saying. Harry noticed Malfoy smirk - Dumbledore, who   
  
was looking at the twins didn't. The new 5th years put their wands back into   
  
their purses - making sure they didn't take their eyes off Malfoy. They stood   
  
looking at him for a few more seconds then continued walking up to the top of   
  
the hall.   
  
McGonagall stood up, and walked over to the stool that was sitting neatly in the   
  
middle of the platform. She then placed the old, tatty looking school hat on top   
  
of it.   
  
"As with any new students who arrive here at Hogwarts, the Ansonia's will   
  
have to be sorted into a house. They will be doing this in exactly the same way   
  
everyone else in this hall was sorted - via the Sorting Hat!" McGonagall said,   
  
she waited for a minute - the twins just stared at it not expecting what it was   
  
going to do.   
  
Just when they thought it wasn't going to except them - it opened its   
  
mouth and began to sing. The twins stared at the hat in amazement - They had   
  
never seen a talking hat before, never mind a singing one.   
  
"I normally sing, once a year,   
  
To ickle firsties, from far and near,   
  
But this is the second time, in one day,   
  
For the Ansonia twins, so please make way,   
  
So say hello to Magenta and Kerlic,   
  
What house? Let me pick.   
  
Where shall I put them? Let me see,   
  
In which house, they will be,   
  
Will they be in Gryffindor?   
  
Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw?   
  
There is nothing I can't see,   
  
There is nothing you can hide from me.   
  
Gryffindor's the brave kind,   
  
Ravenclaw's have a ready mind,   
  
Slytherin are cunning and buff,   
  
And unafraid to toil, is Hufflepuff.   
  
So put me on, over your eyes,   
  
And I'll look, to see what lies,   
  
For your future, at Hogwarts,   
  
To see which way, you'll get taught.   
  
There is no other hat like me,   
  
Look near and far, and you will see,   
  
'Cos I'm the only self-thinking kind,   
  
The only one, who can read you're mind.   
  
So welcome two 15 year olds,   
  
Who are bubbly, loyal, and bold?  
  
They have travelled from Italia,   
  
Please welcome Kerlic and Magenta.   
  
"Magenta, do you want to be sorted first?" McGonagall asked her, Magenta   
  
nodded, and walked up and sat on the stool, McGonagall put the sorting hat on   
  
her head.   
  
"Better watch out of for that other one, Draco." Said Crabbe, turning to   
  
Malfoy.   
  
"She doesn't seem to like you much," he continued. Malfoy just shrugged   
  
his shoulders, and turned back to face the front.   
  
"Ooh you're are difficult, I see bits of every house in you! Hmm right   
  
then, let's say ~ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Magenta got up and walked over   
  
to the Gryffindor table. Everyone clapped and cheered.   
  
"Ay Draco, wouldn't it be funny if we got the other one, in our house?"   
  
Said Goyle, laughing.   
  
"Don't be stupid, you idiot. She won't be in Slytherin; she wouldn't act   
  
like she just did if she were a true Slytherin. No, I'll say she'll be in   
  
Gryffindor - all talk, no action. I mean, like they were going to curse me!" he   
  
said laughing, Crabbe and Goyle laughed as well. They all looked forward at   
  
Kerlic to see where her destiny lay.  
  
She nervously sat down on the stool looking at all the faces looking back   
  
at her. She saw Malfoy - the guy she hated. She also saw her sister - smiling up   
  
at her, with a big Cheshire cat smile. And the last person she saw before the   
  
hat went over her head, was a teenage boy, with jet black hair - messy, green   
  
eyes, and if she was not mistaking, a lightening scar on the right side of his   
  
forehead. She didn't have much chance to look, as Professor McGonagall had   
  
placed the Sorting Hat over her head. The hat didn't say much ~   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. The hall all cheered and clapped again.   
  
McGonagall removed the hat from her head, and she went to sit next to her sister   
  
at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Well that is everything of importance. Now the only thing left to do is   
  
to eat." Said Dumbledore, and every single plate in the hall, filled up with   
  
delicious food.   
  
"I'm Seamus Finningan." Said Seamus, to Magenta and Kerlic.   
  
"I'll show you around if ya want. Wouldn't want you to get lost now, would   
  
we?" said Seamus.   
  
"Ignore him." said Fred.   
  
"Yeah, he'll get you lost, not on purpose of course. But let's just say,   
  
our Seamus is a bit on the clumsy side." said George.   
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny. You're only saying that because you want to show them   
  
around." Said Seamus.   
  
"I said it, because it's true." Said Fred, laughing.   
  
"Yeah, and we want to show them around." Said George, smiling.   
  
"What makes you think, they want you two? When they could have myself and   
  
Neville here." Said Dean Thomas, and he and Neville, both smirked at the Weasley   
  
twins.   
  
"You two, I don't think so." Said George, and everyone started to laugh.   
  
"Listen to you all, you talk as if they're not here." Said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, it's disgusting." Said Harry.   
  
"Exactly, because we are going to show them around." Said Ron. He and   
  
Harry started laughing.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter... I didn't know you had it in you. Well   
  
done." Said Dean.   
  
"Excuse me." Said Magenta, looking over at the lads.   
  
"Do you mind asking us, if we want you to show us around!!!" Said Kerlic.   
  
"Oh forgive me, Madams. Vould you like a tour of 'Le Hogwarts' by deux   
  
fine Monsieur's?" Said George.   
  
"No." Said Kerlic, Fred and George's faces fell.   
  
"From any of you." Said Magenta, all the other lads' faces fell as well.   
  
"And by the way, we're Italian, not French." Said Kerlic   
  
"Sì, ma noi ancora nonli desideri sono aiuto. Grazie!" Said magenta, and   
  
her and Kerlic, got up and walked to the entrance of the Great hall.   
  
"What did they just say?" Said George   
  
"I dunno, but I liked it." Said Fred   
  
"Oww, what was that for?" Said Fred, Angelina had just elbowed him in the   
  
chest.   
  
"Work it out." Angelina said, kind of annoyed   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
*Blegh that sucked… :o(the bottom half hasn't been changed yet. I'm not in a   
  
writing mood at the moment! But will change it soon! * 


	3. Mood Swings

Mood swings   
  
Magenta and Kerlic had just entered the Entrance Hall. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the stairs, to block their way.   
  
"So, Magenta, Kerlic. What are you doing here?" Said Malfoy, walking over to the twins.   
  
"You talk to us, like you've known us for years." Said Magenta.   
  
"Well, you must know me, acting like you did before. So spill, how do you both know who I am?" Said Malfoy.   
  
"Ooh, I don't know, why don't you..." Said Kerlic, stopping as Harry and Ron had just walked up.   
  
"Malfoy, go away, and leave them alone." Said Harry. Everyone turned around, and looked at Harry.   
  
"Great, should have known, Harry Potter." Said Magenta.   
  
"Excuse me?" Said Harry.   
  
"You are every where. What makes you think we need your help? We don't. Just because you're famous, it doesn't mean you have the right to butt in!!!" Magenta carried on.   
  
"Ooh, well, well, well, fellow Gryffindor's not liking the famous Harry Potter." Said Malfoy, laughing.   
  
"You're not really true Gryffindor's then. Though I doubt you could go in the other two houses either, as they love him as well. And I know you don't belong in Slytherin, as Slytherins stick together, and don't try and curse one and other. The key word being try. So it doesn't look like you belong here really, does it?" Said Malfoy laughing, and Crabbe and Goyle joined in.   
  
"No one said we didn't like Harry, we just don't like him to butt in. Also, you are right, we're not Slytherins, wouldn't want to be either, and if we didn't belong here, why did the hat sort us? And listen here Draco, we know curses you could only dream about, so I suggest you shut up, and get out of our faces, or you might be on the receiving end of one." Said Kerlic, and her and Magenta both walked up the stairs.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha, that seems to have shown you Malfoy." Said Ron, who was doubled over laughing.   
  
"I wouldn't say anything yet Weasley, it seems these Italians are dissing everyone, you could be next. I mean if they can find something bad about the famous Harry Potter, then you've got no chance." Said Malfoy, walking off, laughing.   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry started walking up to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Do you know what? If any one else mentions anything about me being famous, I am seriously gonna go mad. I don't want this fame, like everyone thinks I do. I didn't do anything, Voldemort only lost his powers, because my mother died to save me, and that's not something you want to be famous for." Said Harry, angrily; Hermione and Ron gave him a sympathetic smile.   
  
When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Harry decided he wanted to find out what the deal was with the Ansonia twins... he walked to the girls tower and knocked on their door.   
  
"Yeah?" Said Kerlic, opening the door.   
  
"What do you want Potter." Said Magenta rudely.   
  
"Well, I came up here to ask you if you have a problem with me! But I think I've got the answer to that now, so I'll ask, why have you got a problem with me?" Said Harry.   
  
"You wanna know? Alright then, I'll tell you!!!" Said Magenta.   
  
"Magenta!!! See ya Harry." Said Kerlic, closing the door in Harry's face.   
  
"What did you do that for???" Magenta asked her sister.   
  
"What good would it do to tell him?" Said Kerlic   
  
"Well he wouldn't be walking around thinking he's all that." Said Magenta, clicking her fingers.   
  
"And he'd know the truth..." Magenta continued, landing on her bed.   
  
"Not yet sis, not yet!!!" Said Kerlic, walking out of the room.   
  
Next day outside the castle, Professor Sprout walks over to the 5th years...   
  
"Good morning class." Said Sprout.   
  
"Welcome to the fifth year at Hogwarts. This year we will be more dangerous in Herbology than you have ever experienced." Sprout continued.   
  
"Good luck Neville." Said Malfoy, laughing.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Said Magenta.   
  
"Why, fancy him?" Said Malfoy.   
  
"No, just hate you!" Said Magenta.   
  
"MR Malfoy, Miss Ansonia, please be quiet." Said Sprout in a slightly louder voice than normal.   
  
"By the way Miss Ansonia, where is you're sister this morning?" Said Sprout.   
  
Magenta looked around, noticing her sister wasn't there...   
  
"I don't know Professor Sprout." Said Magenta.   
  
Where was she??? She was in her bedroom, sitting at the end of her bed.   
  
"So. What's you're name?" Said Kerlic.   
  
"Ooh sorry Miss, Dobby didn't realize that Miss was still in here. Shouldn't Miss be in lessons?" Said Dobby.   
  
"Yeah, just wanted to see who was our house elf. Dobby is it?" Said Kerlic.   
  
"Yes Miss." Said Dobby.   
  
"Aww, you're cute, and by the way it's Kerlic." Said Kerlic, walking over to the chest of draws on the other side of the room, she opened a draw, took something out of it, and turned it once. 


	4. Journey to Herbology

Journey to Herbology   
  
"Are you coming Ker?" Said Magenta, puzzled.   
  
"KERLIC ANSONIA!!!" Magenta shouted, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Alright I'm coming, no need to shout." Said Kerlic   
  
"I know you are, get out of that room, you don't want to see yourself." Said Magenta, pulling her sister's arm.   
  
"Ok, why did you use the time turner?" Said Magenta.   
  
"And don't tell me you didn't, because I might not be able to use it, but I know de'ja vou when I see it." Said Magenta.   
  
"I wanted to meet our house elf. His name's Dobby and he's soooo..." Said Kerlic, who got cut off by her sister.   
  
"I don't care if he's soooo... you missed first lesson." Said Magenta   
  
"Yeah, which I'm going to now, if you'd stop nagging. Honestly Genta, ya like an old woman sometimes." Said Kerlic   
  
"Oh so that makes it alright does it? Because unlike everyone else, who won't notice, I have to go through that boring lesson again." Said Magenta   
  
"Hey, at least you can do really well." Said Kerlic laughing.   
  
"Oh you think it's funny do you? What are you gonna do, use it every time ya want to do something?" Said Magenta   
  
"No! Calm down, because ya can't go to Herbology anyway. There will be two of you now." Said Kerlic   
  
"What do you mean?" Said Magenta, looking confused.   
  
"Ya know, you have do exactly the same, other wise there will be two of you. Said Kerlic, looking at her sister who was still confused, if not more.   
  
"Well, if you did everything exactly the same as you did this morning, there would only be one of you. But because you can tell when time has been played with, you came back into the room, and we had this little disagreement thing and now you're here... as well as on the way to class, and if you don't keep pestering me, I'm gonna be late for Herbology. I suggest you go into our room, ya can meet Dobby." Said Kerlic, walking off.   
  
"Io avere non fine." Said Magenta angrily   
  
"Ma io avere." Said Kerlic, walking out of the room.   
  
"Where is your sister?" Said Harry to Kerlic, who had just walked out of the Enterance doors.   
  
"Oh, she's gone down to class already." Said Kerlic   
  
"What? Already??? Bit eager isn't she?" Said Ron, with a complete look of dis-belief on his face.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be early for class Ron Weasley... I myself would prefer to go early, but instead I wait for you two." Said Hermione.   
  
"What's the point in going down so early? I mean it's early enough as it is already!" Said Ron, answering her back.   
  
"So you can get more work done, so you can see what you're doing that lesson, or maybe to do some studying for that subject with the Professor." Said Hermione. Ron nearly looked like he was going to feint.   
  
"Hermione, first of all; the exams are not for months and months. Second: we'll find out what we're doing that lesson when we get there... normal time and third: would you really go to Potions early? I mean Snape would try to poison you, if you asked him for help." Said Ron, him and Harry both laughed. Hermione smiled too.   
  
"He's not like that!" Said Kerlic... Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her.   
  
"I mean, he's probably not like that. Dumbledore would never put his students at risk." Said Kerlic, and she walked off.   
  
"What was that all about?" Said Harry to Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Dunno." they replied. 


	5. Ron's Surprise

(Hey... everybody, this chappie is updated, Its now finished... hope ya like it :o) it does have a lot of Italian in this chapter... sorry, if ya wanna know what it means in English, just ask... please review!!!)  
  
The love that's not lost   
  
"Magenta... Kerlic." Said Snape, looking at the twins.   
  
"Yeahhh." Said Magenta, all girly   
  
"What? I'm Kerlic, she's Magenta... and what's up with you?"   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
"Yes, well it is an easy enough mistake to make... as you are twins and all!" Said Snape.   
  
"Dude, you know who we are, we have been here for the past couple of days!" Said Kerlic. The class started to laugh, they'd never known anyone to disrupt Snapes lesson and be rude to him at the same time.   
  
"Silence!!!" The class immediately shut up.   
  
"Miss Ansonia."   
  
"Yeahhh..." Said Magenta, still in her girly tone.   
  
"He was talking to me." Said Kerlic looking at her sister, she then turned to Snape.   
  
"What?"   
  
"First of all; do I have to remind you that I will not tolerate this foolishness behaviour? Secondly; I am taking 5 point from Gryffindor..."   
  
"WHAT???"   
  
"And thirdly; I want to see you working all lesson, or I might just take more points off, there is no room in my lesson for cheekiness." Said Snape, walking over to his desk, and writing something down.   
  
"Today we will be making a duplicate potion, it can be very dangerous if brewed wrongly, but all potions will be tested!" Snape snarled, looking at Neville.  
  
"This year, you'll be working in pairs." Everyone's faces lit up.  
  
"And I'll be picking them." Snape carried on, the classes faces fell, except for Snapes.  
  
"Harry Potter - Gregory Goyle,  
  
Vincent Crabbe - Ronald Weasley,  
  
Hermione Granger - Millicent Bulstrode,  
  
Lavender Brown - Pansy Parkinson,  
  
Blaise Zabini - Dean Thomas,  
  
Neville Longbottom - Parvati Patil,  
  
Jessica Nott - Seamus Finnigan,  
  
Draco Malfoy - Kerlic Ansonia" Snape was cut off by Magenta...  
  
"Nessun" Magenta said to Snape.  
  
"Magenta ci sono nessun altro a Sinistra per accoppiarli in su con" Snape replied.  
  
"ME!!!" Shouted Magenta, making everyone jump.  
  
"Magenta siete senso sopra il suo livello, voi dovete concentarsi sul vostro proprio lavoro. Quello e perche la ho accoppiata con Malfoy, perche puo aiutarlo. E buono ai potions." Said Snape, the whole class except for Kerlic were looking at the professor and Magenta blankly.  
  
"Benissimo, ma allora li desidero vincino me, in modo da posso mantenere un occhio su quell ripugnante, malvagita..." Magenta said, a serious look on her voice.  
  
"Fine." Said Snape, looking at Magenta... he then turned to Kerlic - she gave him an evil look.  
  
"And finally, Magenta Ansonia will be working with me, because she is on a much higher level than you, so she will be working on something completely different." Said Snape, as if the previous scene had never happened.   
  
"Well, why are you still sitting down? Go, move to your new places!" The class moved to their new seats immediately.  
  
"You never were brought up as a Gentleman, where you?" Kerlic said to Malfoy, as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"What?" asked Malfoy, gawd he was getting fed up with these Ansonia twins.  
  
"Just sitting there on ya butt, waiting for me to come over to you... I mean the front of the class, what are ya teachers pet?" Kerlic said, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Even if ya were, ya won't be any more, no-one has ever got better grades than Magenta, she's on N.E.W.T levels... she's really good..."   
  
"So... I don't care if she's on N.E.W.T level..."   
  
"Ooh green is not your colour, which is strange, being a Slyth and all that!!!" Said Kerlic, with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever!!!" Said Malfoy.   
  
"Weird." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, as they made their way to the new seats.  
  
"What is?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Our partners... I mean Potion partners..." Said Ron going red.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, noticing Ron turning red.  
  
"Polyjuice potion... second year..."  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
That first week seemed to go quickly, what with unpacking, starting the new term, lessons, catching up with what everyone did over the hols... Gawd thought Harry, was he the only one to have a boring holiday??? How he hated his Aunt and Uncle...  
  
"I went to Canada, it is such a lovely country, fascinating! I mean you'd never believe there were witches and wizards there, they're so in touch with the country, and don't walk round in cloaks and stuff. They are also soooooooooo muggle friendly, I've decided I'm gonna move there after we leave Hogwarts." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, we still have practically 3 more years left, and you're talking about what ya doing after we leave!!!" Said Ron.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with planning your future Ronald Weasley, you should try it once in a while." Said Hermione.  
  
"I know what I'm gonna do after I leave!"  
  
"What, sit in your room, watching your pictures of the Chudley Cannons all day???" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"No, actually, I'll be playing for the Chudley Cannons" Said Ron, getting up, and walking out of the common room... Harry and Hermione looked at each other - shock!!!  
  
"Transfiguration first thing in the morning, hope McGonagall is in a good mood!" yawned Ron as he, and the rest of the fifth years walked into the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Don't bother taking a seat!" called McGonagall's voice from the front of the classroom, everyone turned to face her.  
  
"As you are aware, you have O.W.Ls coming up this year. These are important exams, as you should know, and I want each and every one of you to pass with outstanding in this subject. So I have borrowed Professor's Snape's idea of putting you into pairs - for the entire year." She stopped to let this all sink in.  
  
The class started talking excitedly... 'Wants be my partner?' 'Me and you?' 'Pairs?'   
  
"And they'll be the same as they are in Potions..."   
  
"Great, absolutely wonderful!!!" Said Kerlic In Italian.  
  
"Ooh, I didn't know ya cared." Malfoy said back to her, in Italian.  
  
"You speak Italian?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm not completely stupid!" Kerlic looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Really???" she asked  
  
"Language Italia..." Said Malfoy, holding his wand.  
  
"You did a spell? How sad!"   
  
"Erm, Professor McGonagall..."   
  
"Yes Magenta?"  
  
"Who will I be working with? I work with Professor Snape in Potions, because I am on a higher level than everyone else..."   
  
"Could she be any more if a swell head?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Kerlic gave her an evil look.  
  
"Well then you'll be working with me!" Said McGonagall, Hermione lost her smile.  
  
"I am so much better at Transfiguration than her..." she said, not keeping her voice down.  
  
"Right, let's start today's lesson... please be seated!" Said McGonagall.  
  
"Oi Ron..." Said Harry, leaning over the table, Goyle looked at him stupidly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"When did ya decide the news ya told us yesterday?" this got Hermione's attention and she swung her head round...  
  
"Ages ago. Gawd I thought you were meant to be my mates."   
  
"We are Ron, it's just..." Said Hermione.  
  
"Haven't I always talked about then? And I've always wanted to be apart of the Quidditch team?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well then, it's not exactly new news then." And he turned back and carried on with his work  
  
"But Ron, you're not even part of the Quidditch team, you'll need to be really good for them to want you!" Said Hermione, Ron just looked like her in disgust.  
  
"No, Ron, I didn't mean it too sound like that, it's just that you do, I read it in Quidditch through the ages."   
  
"For your information, I have got myself a place, they want me to join after I leave Hogwarts... if I haven't got a better option... like I have, the Chud's... they are the best team in the world!!!" Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend, seeing him look this happy was great.  
  
"Harry, stop smiling at me!" said Ron... Harry turned back to his work, still smiling. 


	6. The Eventful Lesson

*Hey sweet hearts, this ain't finished yet, but I've just wrote it up, and thought I'd put it up. will write the rest of it 2moz. hope ya like it. yet to have a title. but I'll have one by the time I've added the rest of it. yay!!! I ain't had no reviews 4 this so far, I hope it's not cos its bad, cos then I'd cry really loud Dobby tears. as it is my first fanfic. but I promise, it gets SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much betah!!! YAY!!! Luv ya all tunZ and tunZ. luv ju!!!*  
  
"Ya know it would be better to mix that by hand, rather than ya wand!" Said Malfoy, looking over to Kerlic  
"What?" Kerlic spat at him, she looked like he was a pile of filth.  
"Ya Potion..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, it's supposed to have a yellow cloud of smoke over it. not pink!"  
"That's my colour."  
"Yeah, but it won't work, and I know what you've done wrong."  
"Whoopee doo for you, and I bet ya can't wait to tell me, make ya self look good."  
"No, actually, I'm trying to help."  
"Really, how exactly?"  
"Well, first of all, ya should slice ya ingredients with ya hands, not ya wand."  
"This work is gross to start off with, but if you think I am gonna slice frogs liver with my hands, you are seriously wrong!!!"  
"And when you stir the potion, it is much better to stir by hand, than with your wand, because you can be more gentle, and not damage the ingredients." Malfoy said, through his teeth. grrr, she was annoying when she wanted to be.  
"Really??? Well ya wanna know something Malfoy? I don't want your help, for all I know, you could be tricking me into making a poison."  
"Why would I want to poison you? And in case you forgot, I am your partner in this subject, so I can help you. I mean you are pretty useless!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" shouted Kerlic.  
"Is there a problem?" asked Snape, getting out of his seat.  
"You wanna know useless do you? Well I'll show you exactly what useless is Mr Malfoy."  
"KERLIC." Shouted Magenta and Snape at the same time. Snape flicked his wand, and the whole class, except for him, Magenta and Kerlic froze.  
"What on Merlin's beard were you going to do young lady?" Snape asked, half angry, half curious.  
"Severus hush. Kerlic, what's up sweetie?" Magenta asked her sister sweetly.  
"HIM, thinks he's all that and more. yeah right, as if! I refuse to work with or near him Severus!!!"  
"Well if that's how you feel."  
"Yes, it is."  
"But I must tell you know, that if you don't plan to work with Mr Malfoy, then I'm afraid you will be getting a fail in this lesson. whether you attend or not!"  
"WHAT. WHY???" both the twins were looking at him, wanting the same answer.  
"Well, because you need help Kerlic, you are an intelligent girl, but Potions is clearly not your subject. And Mr Malfoy is the second best student at Potions in this year, you need his help Kerlic." he stopped for a minute and looked at both the twins, Magenta was standing there nodding in agreement, her face was straight, but her eyes showed that she still wasn't happy about this, even if it was for the best. Kerlic on the other hand was shaking her head, her face was frowning, her bottom lip up, and her eyes angry.  
"Also, if you don't work with Mr Malfoy, then you will be dismissed from this class - permanently."  
"WHAT, YOU CAN NOT DO THAT." shouted both the twins in sync  
"Yes I can, if you are not going to work hard, under my rules then I do not want you in my class." Kerlic started to laughing, her sister and the Professor looked at her.  
"Good try Snape. but Dumbledore would not allow it." She looked into Snapes cold, soulless eyes. with her own, full of hate for this man, but also smiling as well, knowing she had just go one over Snape. no-one lies to Kerlic Ansonia, and gets away with it.  
"Kerlic, Draco can help you."  
"Why can't I work with Magenta?"  
"Because she is on a higher level than you, she's not doing the same work as the rest of the class. it would be no good for you or her!"  
"I don't mind. I'd like to learn advanced Potions."  
"When you don't know the basic?"  
"Yeah."  
"NO. You will be working with Mr Malfoy and Magenta will be making her own Potions."  
"Yeah, love Potions." Whispered Kerlic under her breath.  
  
Snape flicked his wand again, and Malfoy unfroze. he looked around the class room, and then back at the twins and Snape.  
"Eh???"  
"It's a simple freezing spell!" Kerlic said, snottily, Snape shot her a serious look; Kerlic rolled her eyes at him, and then turned to face Malfoy.  
"Right, if we have to be 'partners' in this lesson. and Transfiguration, then there needs to be a few rules."  
"Rules?"  
"Yes. Rule 1 - Never talk to me.  
Rule 2 - Never touch me OR any of my belongings  
Rule 3 - Never interrupt me. at ANY time.  
Rule 4 - Give me advice through owl. ONLY  
Rule 5 - NO EXCEPTIONS!!!" Magenta, Snape and Malfoy all looked at her, blankly.  
"Alright with these rules, Malfoy???"  
"Yeah, whatever." Malfoy said, going back to his cauldron.  
"Kerlic, how is he supposed to help you when he can't talk to you???" Snape whispered.  
"Owl me. durr!"  
"Some things are better explained in person. owls cannot show you what to do, if you get stuck." Snape hissed at her.  
"Alright, gawd. OI MALFOY!"  
"What?"  
"Rule one has changed. you can ONLY speak to me WHEN we are in here, and that will only be WHEN I ask for it."  
"K. whatever."  
"Good." Said Kerlic, and she went back to her Potion and started mixing it - by hand.  
  
Later on in the lesson, the bell rings. everyone starts to pack their belongings away.  
"I assume all of you have finished?" the class all looked up at the Potions Professor.  
"Well you are all packing your belongings, I assumed you must be finished. no? Well that will be 5 points from Gryffindor!"  
"WHAT??? The Slytherins were packing their stuff away too." Kerlic shouted. all the other Gryffindor's looked at her, their expressions all the same. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!' While the Slytherins found this amusing.  
"I think you should watch your mouth Miss Ansonia, or you'll find yourself in a detention, and more points will be taken from Gryffindor!" Snape snarled at her.  
"Right, everyone, fill you flasks with the Potion you have just made. whether it worthy or not. Label them, and then put them on my desk. POTTER YOU IDIOT. 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!! Goyle, go up to the hospital wing. both of you!  
"Home work, write down the Potion Ingredients and at least 5 effects the Potion has on the drinker. Potter - I want you to stay back and clean this dungeon." Said Snape. Ron and Hermione give him a look of sympathy. 'Gawd' thought Harry, 'Is that all they can do at the mo. sympathetic looks, first with the whole "famous" business and now this.'  
"And Miss Ansonia, write me 3 quills about what happens when you mix the Polyjuice Potion and the Sleeping Potion! I want everybody's essays in by Monday." The class started to leave.  
"Potter, didn't I tell you to stay behind to clean this dungeon?" said Snape, walking into his office, the only people left in the Potions dungeon was Harry - cleaning up, and Kerlic - who was decorating her Potion label. She looked over at Harry.  
"Scourgify." she whispered.  
"What?"  
"It cleans up mess. will be quicker and less messier." She said, smiling. Snape then came out of his office.  
"Kerlic, what are you still doing here?"  
"Just putting the finishing touches to my label. don't worry finished now." She said, handing Snape her Potion.  
"Kerlic, this label is pink."  
"Yeah, I know, I did put it on there."  
"And what's wrong with normal white ones?"  
"They're boring." she said walking out the room!!!  
  
*WOO HOO. it's finished. what do ya think??? Be honest. too long? Too short? Boring? Good? Great??? PleeZ review. MWAH!!! Luv ya!!! :o) 


	7. Sister's argue Harry's thought

*WOO HOO, finally chapter 7 is up. I like this chappie. lol. hope u do too!!!  
  
Sisters argue, and Harry's thought  
  
"Magenta." Said Kerlic to her sister. who was asleep.  
"Mageeenta." she said louder, her sister still didn't wake up.  
"MAGENTAAAA." Shouted Kerlic, right in her sister's ear.  
"What?" Said Magenta half asleep.  
"Come on, its time to go running!"  
"Running??? Now???"  
"Yes, now!"  
"But it's 6:30AM in the morning."  
"Exactly, now get up."  
"But it's too early, wake me up in about 3 hours."  
"Magenta, you were the one who wanted to go running with me. I go running everyday at this time, so you're going to have to get used to it. so if ya want to still come. GET UP!!!" said Kerlic, and she jogged out the room.  
  
Outside of the castle, Kerlic heads for the Quidditch practice pitch. She is in the middle of her exercises, when she spots someone out the corner of her eye, her first reaction is panic. 'Who would be up at this time in the morning? I have been running this time everyday, and I haven't seen anyone move around. Not even the ghosts.' And then she realizes that it wouldn't be Voldemort. She slowly turns around, and sees Draco Malfoy, jogging on the spot.  
Kerlic shoots him an evil look, for being him, and also for embarrassing her in Potions yesterday.  
The two of them are quiet, in their own thoughts, when a high-pitched voice came from behind them.  
"KERLIC ANSONIA." shouted Magenta, half walking, half storming over to where her sister was.  
"Is THIS the reason why you didn't wait for me, wanted to be alone with lover boy? I knew it, gawd I was so thick to think that YOU wouldn't go there. could never resist a 'pretty' face could you??? I mean ya like those twins in Good Charlotte." Kerlic cut her off.  
"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH GOOD CHARLOTTE AND I DON'T LIKE MALFOY. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S HERE."  
"But ya go and prove me wrong, do you not have any self-respect???" Magenta carried on, as though she hadn't heard Kerlic shouting. Kerlic looked at her sister, shocked.  
"What on Merlin's beard are you on about? And what does Good Charlotte have to do with him???"  
"Don't you bring Merlin's beard into this young lady. I saw you and him, holding hands."  
"WHAT???" screeched Kerlic, making both Magenta and Malfoy jump.  
"I would never hold his hand, eew give me cred, and I can't believe you'd even say that."  
"That's because its true, you were holding hands with this Slytherin scum bag."  
"I WAS NOT!!!"  
"She was not."  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" shouted the twins together  
"I was not holding hands with him, and he was miles away."  
"SHUT!"  
"Genta."  
"HUSH!"  
"Magenta will you..."  
"KERLIC AVLIAH ANSONIA HOW DARE YOU GO RUNNING WITH HIM."  
  
"I wa."  
"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse."  
"But I."  
"SHUT."  
"Magenta."  
"BYE." Said Magenta, and she walked back to the castle.  
"Gawd I hate her sometimes." Said Kerlic under her breath; she looked over at Malfoy.  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Magenta, can we talk?" asked Kerlic, walking into their room.  
"No, I need to finish this essay Professor Snape gave me."  
"5 minutes???"  
"I can't!"  
"You know you're really being stubborn!!!"  
"Oh yeah, really, well maybe you should think about that when you're making out with Malfoy."  
"I was NOT making out with Malfoy, and since when did you say. 'Making out'?"  
"Don't turn this into a joke." snapped Magenta  
  
"You know what? You've got an attitude problem!"  
  
"I have an attitude problem?"  
"Yes you do." said Kerlic.  
"You're the one who is getting in a mood over something they pictured." She carried on.  
"I didn't picture it, gawd Kerlic. ya could have told me. so then I could have stopped it. Ooh no, ya pregnant? Getting married? My life isn't supposed to be this stressful."  
"Woah Magenta, I ain't pregnant, and I am not getting married for a long time. But when I do, it won't be to Malfoy."  
"Then why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Are you seeing Malfoy?"  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Nooooooo stop it NOW Kerlic."  
"Stop WHAT?"  
"Falling in love with Malfoy."  
"I am not falling in love with Malfoy, I don't even like him!"  
"Just end it." Said Magenta through her teeth. She walked over to the other side of the room, and opened the window. She stood there for about a minute.  
"Ahh perfect."  
"Oooooooh no you don't." shouted Kerlic, running over to the window, just as Magenta turned into a hawk and flew out.  
"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH, typical Magenta, when ever there is a problem, she flies off." Said Kerlic, slamming the window shut, and locking it.  
"HA, that will teach you!" She said landing on her bed, she took out her diary, mumbled something and it fell open, she then took her quill and started to write something down.  
  
"Do you know what I've been wondering?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione on the way out of History of Magic, late September.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"How Peeves died." Harry replied with a puzzled look across his face.  
"Harry, we have exams coming up and all you can think about is how Peeves died!" Said Hermione with a look of disgrace on her face.  
"Hermione, the exams are months away."  
"Ron, we have only got 8 months, to learn EVERY SINGLE thing we have done for the past 4 years here, as well as what we learn this year, and I think it will be useful to learn a bit more, just in case!" Ron and Harry both looked at her. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione continued.  
"There isn't going to be enough time, if you don't start soon, I mean I have been practising and studying everything since."  
"You started Hogwarts? No, since ya got ya letter? Yes, yes Hermione, we know!" Said Ron.  
"Ron this isn't funny, you're grades will count on what lessons you can take next year, and what type job you'll get in the future!"  
"Alright Hermione, we get the point. What???" said Ron, turning to Harry.  
"Can I continue?" asked Harry  
"With?" asked Hermione.  
"What I was saying, before you two started yelling at each other, again!"  
"Go on mate." Said Ron  
"Have you not wondered how he died? Peeves I mean, the only other ghost; yes Ron, I know Peeves is a poltergeist. how they died in the Baron, and we can assume it's was bloody. But Peeves? I dunno?"  
"If you want to know, that much, why don't you just ask him?" said Hermione, as she walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
*hope ya liked it. plZ review!!! Thankies. MWAH!!! 


End file.
